


So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Natalia Alianovna Romanova is the Grand Duchess of Russia, second in line to the throne, and she doesn’t need another bodyguard to follow her everywhere. But her parents, Tsar Alianov and Empress Catherine Romanov have a very different idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanicspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/gifts).



“Mother, I do not need another bodyguard!” The Grand Duchess yelled her mother after she received the news of Nick Fury’s retirement. Phil Coulson, her personal bodyguard and Fury’s right hand got promoted to the Head of Imperial Family Security.

“You need someone to replace Phil, Natalie.” Empress Catherine Romanova calmly spoke to her stubborn daughter.

Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Natalia Alianovna Romanova huffed in frustration and crossed her arms. The only daughter of three children of Tsar Alianov, most beloved by her father. The most precious gem of all Russian Empire. She was a beautiful woman of 24 years old with signature fiery red hair and hypnotic emerald eyes. Some even said she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

Natalia thought it was a bit exaggerated by the press.

“Besides, we need someone we can trust like Phil to take the place.”

“Can you at least let me pick my own bodyguard?” Natalia asked.

“No.” Catherine replied. “But you will like this one more than Phil.” The Empress clapped her hands to signal the doorman to open let someone in.

Natalia huffed. “I doubt that.”

“You don’t like me anymore, Your Imperial Highness.” A deep voice sounded behind Natalia as her eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

The Grand Duchess turned so quickly and she saw the man in Russian army uniform. The tall, muscular, blond man smiled brightly at the Princess.

“Steve!!!” Natalie called his name as she rushed toward the man and jumped onto him.

Steve caught her easily into a tight hug and spin her around as the Princess buried her face into his neck and squealed happily.

“Oh my goodness! Where have you been? It’s been a long time since I saw you or hear from you.” Natalia asked. “I thought you left me, you jerk.”

“Natalia…” Catherine scolded her daughter.

“Sorry, mother.”

“Captain Rogers, welcome back to Russia.” The Empress said.

Steve let Natalia down before bowing to his Empress.

“Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty. It’s good to be home.”

“And I thank you for agreeing to be Natalie’s new personal bodyguard.”

Natalie still clung tightly to his side. Steve Rogers was her best friend since childhood. They grew up together in the Imperial Court of Russia. Steve’s father, Joseph Rogers was Tsar Alianov’s best friend as well. They went to Harvard together and later, Joseph agreed to become Alianov’s foreign advisor after they graduated.

Steve Rogers was the only child of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. He grew up alongside the Grand Duchess of Russia. They were inseparable since childhood and the Tsar and the Empress were kind to the boy as well, giving him the same level of education as Grand Duke Niklaus, Grand Duchess Natalia, and Grand Duke Stanislav.

“Mother, if you tell me about Steve earlier, I wouldn’t make such a big fuss.” Natalia said.

“I want him to be the big surprise.” Catherine replied. “I believe you two have a lot to catch up”

“Yes, it’s almost 8 years that we hadn’t seen each other.”

Natalia pulled Steve out of the room. They were almost running through the hall of Peterhof where her family resided during summer before they moved back to Moscow Kremlin for the rest of the year.

She always loved this palace since she was a child. It was the only place where she could stay away from the political world.

She opened the door to her room and closed it after they entered. Finally having all the privacy to themselves, Natalia folded herself into Steve’s arms and kissed him.

“I missed you so much, Steve.”

The way Steve’s arms tightened around her waist and how the warmth of his body enveloped her was more than enough to make Natalia threw every caution out the window.

He was here with her. That was all that matter. Her first love, her first kiss, her first time. And there was no one else for her after he left without saying goodbye.

She was the Princess of Russia but when they were alone, she was just Natasha to him. No title, no political position, just Steve and Natasha.

Natasha pushed him onto her bed, straddling his waist, kissing him with all her emotion. 8 years of separation was taking a toll on her. She loved him with all her heart and he was the only one she wanted. His hands felt like home against her soft skin. Her small hands quickly unbuttoning his uniform and threw it on the floor until his upper body left bare before her eyes.

She gently guided him to lay on his back. Her hands moved across the plain of his muscle body, trying to awaken the memory hid deep in the back of her mind. Years of hardship had turned him into a strong man, hard muscles bared numerous scars from war. His jaws covered with rough stubble. His upper lip had minor scratch of scar but he was still handsome. The warmness in his deep blue eyes was still there.

He was still her Steve.

“I love you so much.” She whispered.

“I love you too, my Natasha.” He replied sweetly.

Steve flipped her down onto her back. Slowly, he took off all of Natasha clothes. His lips descended onto her newly exposed skin. It was enough to make Natasha shivered with needs. She was already wet just by thinking of the sex they were about to have.

But Steve took his time worshipped her. He was always like this, so gentle, so thoughtful, she couldn’t ask for a better lover. Finally she was naked before him. The way his eyes darker with lust, making Natasha’s whole body ignited like a firework.

“Take me…” she said. Natasha couldn’t wait another second longer. They had to make up for 8 years of lost time.

But he had his own agenda. His lips moved from her neck to her supple breasts. One hand squeezed it lightly while his thumb playing with her erected nipple. His lips greedily sucked on another while his tongue swirled at the little bud, causing the Grand Duchess to reduce into a whimpering mess. She arched her body, desperately to feel his hard body against her. Legs already spread wide, intertwined behind his back, trying to pull him closer.

When he released her nipples, Natasha almost forgot how to breath. His lips moved down to the flat of her stomach. His rough stubble scratching down her skin, leaving a delightful sensation. He parted her legs wide once he reached her mound. Steve placed kisses on her inner thighs and area around her already wet pussy, but making sure not to touch any part of it.

“Steve...please…” She begged. Most people said Princess shouldn’t beg but for Steve’s love, she would do anything for it. He would do the same for her.

“Patient, my love.” He murmured against the skin of her thigh before playfully nib at the soft skin.

She suddenly arched her back as the sudden shot of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge without any warning. Her lust must had been at its peak and only Steve could do this to her. Her walls convulsed hard and her whole body seized up. The sweet nectar pouring out of her tight passage.

His lips immediately closed on her pussy, sucking and lapping. Her hands went to his long blond hair and tugging, pulling at it as she rode out her unexpected orgasm, pushing his face into her cunt and raised her hips up.

Steve growled when he felt the sharp pain as she pulled his hair. The primal sound that could make Natasha wet anytime. His hands parted the lips of her vagina and his tongue found her clit. The Princess screamed her lover’s name, only for him to lick her clit more vigorously. Natasha writhed on her bed at the agonizing pleasure.

She screamed again when he inserted two fingers into her tight passage. Her body jolted at the invasion but soon getting used to the size of his long fingers. He probably realized how tight she was that he went in slowly. He must have known that she hadn’t with anyone else after him.

Finally he got his fingers all the way in and slowly withdrew them and thrusting back. His tongue still licked at her clit. Steve fucked her with his mouth and fingers at the same time and it left Natasha a mess on her bed.

She came hard again when he swirled at her sensitive nub one too many times and she screamed his name as she reached the highest of pleasure. Her walls convulsed hard on his fingers as they remained inside her. Steve pulled away and kissed her on the lips. Natasha moaned when she could taste herself on him.

He was all hers. “You are all mine.” She whispered into the kiss.

“All yours.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve couldn’t believe went he got call in to the Kremlin a week ago. Phil Coulson, the new Head of Security of the Imperial Family told his superior that Tsar Alianov requested for him in Moscow and he was now off all active operation. 

Something bad and something big must have happened back at home. He first thought that.

It was 8 years since he left to join the Russian Imperial military academy. He graduated first of his class, being the best at everything. He moved quickly up the rank in the army without any nepotism despite being the Tsar’s favourite and son of the high ranking officer. 

He spent two years in the Academy before joining special task force for one year. Then he was shortlisted for a black op unit sending all over the world to carry out mission to protect his homeland. 

But not a day went by that he didn’t miss  _ her _ .

Steve kept the picture of Natasha in the locket she gave to him when they were kid. This way, she could be close to him the whole time. They were inseparable since they were child. They grew up together inside the palace of the Romanov.

Natasha was practically 5 months younger than him. They were close. They loved each other and as they grew up that love transformed from platonic to romantic. The closer they were, the harder they can deny the feeling. Of course, many ladies in the court showed him their interest but there was only one person in his eyes.

Grand Duchess Natalia Alianovna Romanova of Russia Empire.

In their little private world, he always called her  _ Natasha _ , english name for Natalia. It felt more intimate when the whole world called her Natalia.

Their love didn’t go unnoticed by their closest friends and family. James Barnes, or Bucky as Steve called him, warned him that she was out of his league and they were not on the same level. Of course Steve didn’t listen. Natalia as well didn’t listen when her mother told her that this love was destined to doom. She was of royal blood and Steve was just an American boy grew up in Russia because his father was a friend of the Tsar.

They didn’t listen. They never did. They kept their relationship to themselves, sneaking kisses behind the tree or a picnic in the seclude area of the palace. Everyone let them have it for a moment, praying it was just a fling.

It never was a fling for Steve and he sure Natasha felt the same. She was the love of his life, the one for him. Their love only grew stronger each day.

Then he had to leave. He had his own reason and it was all to protect her and for her own good. He chose the hardest path so it would be easier for her to forget him.

But now all the path led him back right to her. Into her arms, into her bed, receiving her loving kiss and gentle touch once again.

“You are as beautiful as I always remember.” He said as his hand traced down the side of her face, looking at her lovingly.

Natasha pulled him down for another soul searing kiss. She owned him, in every way. His heart, his mind, his soul.  _ All hers _ .

Steve pulled away and got on his feet, giving Natasha a show as he stripped down his trousers and boxer. The Princess watched her handsome lover’s every move. Her mouth fell agape when she saw how thick and long his cock was. He wasn’t that skinny boy anymore. He was bigger in every way.

Once he was fully naked and joined her in bed, Natasha bucked her hips up, pressing herself against him, grinding against his cock, letting him know what she wanted him to do. The Captain nodded before aligning himself at her tight entrance. Natasha spread her legs wide, waiting eagerly for him to take her.

Steve pushed only the head in and watched intently to Natasha’s reaction. Her face contorted in pain at the first thrust. He stopped but she locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He wanted to protest, afraid of hurting her. But when he looked into her eyes, the Captain yielded to her will.

He pushed in a little bit further, eliciting a lustful moan from her mouth. The friction was a pure bliss. He forgot how tight and how wonderful she felt every time they made love. He pushed her legs further backward. Finally, his cock was fully seated inside of her.

The deep moan he made in her ear seemed to make her wetter. Natasha shivered all over as she clung tightly to him. Steve prowled his way into her, feeling the head of his cock blushed against her cervix. The Captain groaned at the feeling of her tight passage enveloping his hard member.

He stayed still, letting Natasha adjust first. His lips ravaged her neck as his thumb circling around her hard nipple. Natasha withered underneath him, feeling the agonizing pleasure causing to her.  _ He was here, she was ready, she wanted him _ .

Steve took the sign and slowly withdrew himself, seeing her tight pussy stretched over his cock as he worked in and out. The Captain knew he could die a happy man, now that he was back with the love of his life. Natasha moaned with pleasure as his long thick cock rubbed all the right spot inside her. This was giving both of them, an almost unbearable sensation. 

Nat never lost eye contact with him. Steve was fucking her hard now. He could feel his cock bumping against her cervix with every thrust. She was lying on her back, legs bent and spread, for him alone. That thought made Steve felt like the most powerful man alone.

"Oh my God… That feels so incredible." Natasha panted. "Don't stop… Don't ever stop…"

The look of pure need on her face was exquisite. Natasha rubbing her clit while Steve ramming in and out of her. Then Steve gripped her wrists tightly and pinned them down as Natasha moved her pussy to meet with his hard, eager. He wanted her to come by his cock alone. This possessive side of Steve always turned Natasha on.

She could always made him go crazy, throwing every caution away. The sight of her supple breasts bouncing back and forth from the force of his hard thrust, the throaty moan, the whisper of his name, were enough to make his cock went rigid as he slammed in one last time and came inside her. The powerful releases of his cum sent her over the edge as well and her body convulsing, taking his hot seed into her deepest part.

Natasha pulled him down for a kiss, claiming him once more, reminding him that he was all hers. They could be no one else for him anyway. Steve didn’t stop kissing her as he still came inside her. It had been a long time since he had been with any woman. No one could make him feel the way Natasha did.  _ None of them mattered to him _ .

Steve slightly moved in and out again. His length still hard and they were sure had a lot to make up for lost time. Natasha flipped him over and took control.

It was going to be a long day and maybe a long night as well. Steve didn’t mind though. As long as he had her.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Natasha couldn’t contain her smile as she buried her face into his chest as the man next to her fell asleep. His big arms still holding her tightly. His breathing was steady. He looked so young, calm, and gorgeous in every way.

Her lover was completely spent from their last round as she rode him reverse cowgirl style, knowing how much he like the view of her ass and how she took control. She couldn’t remember how many time they did it but it still felt like it wasn’t enough.

8 years without him was really hard for her. All she had for a cure of loneliness was her fingers or a vibrator Maria kindly brought for her when she was on a ballet tour to Japan. 

But now he was here. That was all that mattered. 

Then she noticed something on his neck. The silver necklace holding gold locket. She recognized it immediately. She gave it to him on the summer of his 14 birthday.

To her curiosity, Natasha opened the locket and saw a picture on both half of the locket. One side was his family photo and another one was a picture of her but it looked like it was cut out from newspaper. The picture was from last year, taking from the night of the Annual Winter Ball at the Winter Palace of St. Petersburg.

But the original photo that was kept in the slot was the picture she originally gave to him on the day she gave him this locket. The picture of herself when she was 14 years old. The age that she thought she looked really ugly but Steve, only smiled at her, and told her that she was the most beautiful girl to him.

He was the sweetest.

A hand caught her wrist and Natasha startled. She let go of the locket before looked up at Steve’s face, finding that he started to stir. His blue eyes looked at her with all the love in the world. 

And Nat melted all over.

“You’re still the most beautiful girl for me.” He said.

A warm smile appeared on her face as she averted her eyes shyly from his compliment. “You make me believe it.”

“Because you really are. Inside and out.” He insisted.

“Save your sweet word for later, Soldier.” She playfully bite his bicep. “I’m hungry. I will order something for us. We should clean up before dinner.” Nat told as she sat up.

“Yeah, you go ahead.” He replied.

She looked back at him who still laid on her bed, throwing seductive smile. “How about you join me instead?”

He chuckled. “Love, trust me I would love to. But we’re not going to have a shower if we take it together.”

“Whatever suits you, Rogers.”

Nat could feel Steve watched her get out of bed. She made sure to put on a little show for him. She stretched her body. The way Steve looked at her always gave her extra confident boost. She bent down to pick up his shirt, covering her naked body from his eyes.

When she turned back to him, he was still looking at her but there was something else that got her attention too. His cock hardening that it could make a visible tent from the blanket that covered his lower body.

“You look good wearing my shirt.” The desire in his eyes was enough to let Natasha knew that he took the bait.

“I look good in anything.” She corrected.

In one swift move, Steve was pulling her back against his chest, holding her in his arms as his lips lingering near her ears. “That’s true but with something of mine covering your body... _ damn _ ...something to show everyone that you’re mine always makes you look the hottest.”

“Caveman.” She sighed.

Natasha could feel that Steve could hardly contain his lust, feeling his cock getting hard against her backside. The way his hands moved all over her body. She knew how to play him, seducing him. He chuckled, the low chuckle vibrating against her neck.

“Damn it, woman. What have you done to me?” He asked before growling with primal need.

He lifted her up. Hands grabbed her butt a little roughly and it always turned Natasha when he did it rough with her. It was all for fun and game and Steve never intentionally hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked toward the bathroom. His lips never left her skin as he ravaged her neck, leaving bruising purple marks along the way.

He put her on the bathroom counter. The coldness from the marble top made her jump but soon Steve’s warm body was completely enveloping her. Nat arched her back against the mirror behind her when his fingers dipped inside her core, checking if she was wet enough.

Oh she was already wet.

Her hand already slid down his body from his chest to his eight packs and down his v-line to his long thick cock that was already hard and leaking with pre cum.

“Shit…” Steve groaned in her ear when her finger tip swiped across the slit, gathering his precum on her finger and brought it to her lips. He moaned again as she seductively licked it clean. He captured her lips and tasted himself on the tips of her tongue.

“You little minx.”

Nat smiled and her mouth suddenly agape at the sudden thrust of his cock inside her. He pushed all the way in in one thrust. The way he was rough and manhandling her, his hands grabbed her body greedily. Her fingernails raked on his back, digging into his skin when he pulled out and slammed in again. 

Her moans and his grunt echoed through the marble tiles. Steve increased his pace to almost punishing. His hips snapped back and forth, rocking into her heavenly body. Natasha held onto him tightly, trying to match his rhythm. The pleasure shot through her body, forcing another unexpected orgasm.

Steve playfully bit on her shoulder as if to keep himself from spilling his seed inside her once again. The redhead convulsed hard. He stayed still, savoring the pleasure. She came intensely, her green eyes shut tight as her pussy spasmed around her lover’s cock.

Then she felt Steve started to move again but then he decided to stop and pulled out. Natasha opened her eyes to see what was happening. She felt the sudden emptiness and didn’t like it. Steve lifted her up from the counter and headed inside the shower stall. He put her down on her feet, spinning her around so her ass pressed against him. Natasha leaned forward against the shower wall to support herself. She didn’t trust her legs when Steve made them felt like jello.

He didn't waste any time and thrust in immediately. Natasha screamed his name as he started to pound her quickly from behind, eliciting a satisfied moan from the princess. His firm hand grabbed hold of her small waist while another one reached around to play with her nipple. As he pounded her hard, he whispered that he was going to cum, while feeling her starting to tense up. Her breathing ragged and her legs trembling. Steve tilted her head and kissed her deeply before reaching his hands down to rub her clit once again.  
He couldn’t hold on anymore. Steve plowed into her as  he prepared for his release, feeling his balls draw up a massive loads of cum. She moaned for him to come inside her and that what pushed Steve over the edge. The Captain slammed into her one last time, pressing his entire body against her as he pumped his hot loads into her tight, convulsing pussy. She screamed as his release triggering her own.

“Baby…” She whispered loving and kissed him once more.

  
The Captain pulled his cock out of her and watched her tight pussy squeeze a little of his warm cum out down her inner thigh. It was something that satisfy his inner male pride. And Natasha hit his arms when she noticed him staring. 

“Caveman.” She called him again. 

Steve chuckled and pulled her body close to him, letting her cool down a little bit until she gained some strength in her legs. It was a mistake. Natasha started to kiss down his body and made her way to his cock, waking it back to standing attention before giving him the blowjob he will never forget. It was the Captain’s turn to lean against the wall for some support as he came down her throat.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was taking a shower. Apparently, the idea of taking shower together wasn’t a good idea. When Steve offered to help her clean up, he fingered her until she came again that she had to push him out of the shower and made him wait so they could actually clean up.

She knew they were acting like a couple of horny teenagers. But they didn’t see each other for so long. They had every reason to want each other that much.

It was hard but now that he was here, Nat could feel herself whole again.

“Hi, I want a dinner set up in my room.” She called the kitchen. She proceeded to tell them what she wanted to have for dinner and what Captain Rogers would have. “Wanda and Pepper will bring the food to my room and no one else.”

Well, she didn’t want anyone to see the current state of her room. She already instructed Wanda, her handmaiden, to fetch Steve’s new clothes. And also told Pepper, her assistant, to keep guard and let no one into her room without permission.

Her handmaiden and her assistant knew of her romantic relationship with Steve and how she felt about him. Other people in the palace believed that she had moved on and what they had was merely a childhood crush.

Steve came out a moment later with only a towel wrapping around his hips. Water still dripping down his delicious body and it ignited firestorm inside her again.  _ Damn him for always being so sexy and  _ _irresistible_.

He seemed to know what she was thinking and a boyish grin appeared on his face.  _ The fucker was planning all of this! _ He closed the proximity between them and pulled Natasha against his muscle body, kissing her senselessly. Nat moaned into his lips. Her hands went to his neck and hairs.

“Grand Duchess, clothes for Captain…” The voice came from the door and the couple jumped away from each other. 

They looked at the red haired girl with green eyes. It was Wanda.

“Your Highness, Captain Rogers’ clothes.” Wanda was visibly flustering. Her cheeks turned red when she saw the almost naked Captain and his muscular body. She couldn’t stop staring at him.

Steve, being the nice and charming asshole that he was, greeted the handmaiden with his bright smile. “Wanda, I haven’t seen you in a long time. You look well.”

The girl stammered and avoided eyes contact with the good Captain. The Grand Duchess took the clothes from Wanda and told her that she could go. Once the door was close, Natasha turned to her lover with dagger glare.

“Stop smiling at her.” She growled, a hint of jealousy was clear in her voice. “Stop smiling at anyone.”

Steve laughed at her reaction and it was retaliated by a stack of clothes hitting his face.

“My heart is yours only, my love.” He said before gathering his clothes. Once he noticed his Princess was crossing her arms and turned her back to him, he approached her a place a kiss on her cheek and neck before heading toward the bathroom.

Natasha wasn’t really mad at him. Of course she knew his heart belongs to her and he never looked at Wanda that way anyway. Then she heard the bathroom door opened and Steve stepped out of it. His dark blue shirt with black pants looked good on him. 

Wanda and Pepper set up the table for them at the balcony outside. It gave them a nice view over the garden of Peterhof and the magnificent fountains. 

Steve’s smile widened when he saw the food on the table. “Wow, you really remember what I love to eat?” 

“I remember everything, Steve.” She replied as he pulled the chair out for her.

It was a nice dinner. They were catching up on the 8 years they had been separated. Steve told her of the time at the Military academy, his mission in Siberia and Syria, and most of the thing that wasn’t classified. He joked that one day he can tell her if she became the Empress of Russia. Nat also told him of the time where she performed with the Bolshoi for a couple of years, the time she had to meet with every royalty on this earth during the Romanov Quadricentennial celebration, the time her mother tried to get her to meet with Princes from all over the world.

She noticed the slight change on his face when she mentioned other men like Prince T’Challa or Crown Prince Thor Odinson. His blue eyes was hard and his jaws tightened. There was so many question he wanted to ask but he didn’t. Steve always kept it in because he knew his place. He wasn’t a royalty.

Natasha wanted him to ask her everything. She wanted him to want to know if he was the only man for her or not. She wanted him to ask her! She wanted him to know that she only been with him.

But Steve kept quiet and listened. 

Natasha could feel the anger bubbling inside her. He told her a lot of things during dinner but completely avoided her question about why he left so suddenly.

_ She had to know _ . “Are you going to tell me why you left me?” Natasha blurted the question out.

“I will tell you...someday.” He replied, being evasive as usual. “I want you to know that all I want to do is protect you in every way.”

“Steve, I don’t need protection.” She countered even it sounded childish. “I don’t want a protection from you. I only want your love and for you to be by my side all the time.”

He frowned and looked down at his feet, sighing in defeat. “You know we can’t do this.” He said before standing up. The sense of duty came back to him now. The oath he had been taken 8 years ago was coming back to his sense. “We can’t keep doing this.”

Natasha was shocked to hear him said that. She got up from her seat and when to him to face him directly. “I know but we can. I’m the Princess of the Russian Empire. I can do anything that I want including loving someone that I love.” She told. Her voice sound like a demand. “Why do we have to deny our feeling for one another? You don't love me anymore?”

His hands clasped on both side of her arms. “I love you with all my heart, Natalia…”

“Natasha.” She corrected. She couldn’t control how harsh and stern her voice was right now when emotion ran high. “I want you to call me Natasha. And don’t tell me you love me also tell me to stay away from you.”

But he denied her, insisting on the seriousness of this matter. He needed to make her understand the different between their social status and made he see that he wasn’t worthy of her.

“Yes, your Imperial Highness.” Steve replied, bowing his head slightly.

Nat yelled something at him in Russian, probably a curse. She was furious that Steve didn’t want to continue the relationship. And then, something hit her like tons of bricks. It made her felt disgusted.

“So you want to break things off, right after you have sex with me?” She asked, poking her fingers at his chest. “Real jerk move, Rogers.”

“Natasha, you know I have to do this for your own good.”

“How is this good for me? You know how much I love you but now you got what you want and you want to dumb me?”

“I…”

“Get the fuck off my sight!”

Steve bowed. “As you wish, Grand Duchess.”


End file.
